Myotismon
Myotismon is one of the major antagonists in the Digimon Adventure continuity. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Myotismon vs. Shademan.EXE (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) *Eddie Brock (Spiderman,As Venom) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Thanos (Marvel) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Majora (The Legend Of Zelda) *King Boo (Luigi Mansion/Super Mario) *Mewtwo (Pokémon) History Myotismon is an Undead Digimon who that created from a computer virus and is the DigiDestineds' greatest nemesis. Known as the Undead Digimon King, Myotismon sought to take over both the human and Digital Worlds. As Myotismon knew the DigiDestined were short one member, he made his way to the real world to hunt down the child and kill it to remove the only means the group can be a threat to him. Ironically, he brought the child's Digimon partner with him. Death Battle Info Myotismon Possessing an extremely cruel and cunning personality, Myotismon enforces loyalty among his servants by inflicting torture upon them as punishment for the smallest signs of rebellion, and sadistically executes even his loyal servants should they fail in their task, or even simply outlive their usefulness. Myotismon feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, though he developed a taste for human blood during his stay in Odaiba, causing his victims to appear to have been afflicted with sudden anemia. He also displays telekinetic powers and can block any non-holy attack if he sees it coming, having a higher resistence to holy-energies compared to other dark Digimon.But Myotismon's greatest attribute is being exceedingly difficult to kill. Even after being destroyed, Myotismon can gradually recreate his physical form if his ethereal form manages to recover enough energy from the damage he received and absorb massive amounts of data from external sources. * Level/Type: Ultimate Undead * Short-Range: Blood Punch * Mid-Range: Crimson Lightning (blood-based stream) * Long-Range: Grizzly Wing (conjures bat swarm to eat target alive) * Special: Nightmare Claw (paralysis attack), Nightmare Wave (Amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust) * Abilities: Near-Immortal, Flight, Telekinesis, Can Digivolve into stronger forms. Feats * Managed to enter the Real World. * Cast a fog-bank over the entire Odaiba area. * Easily overpowered against the likes of MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Lilymon, and Angemon, both separately, and when they were teaming up against him. ** Six of which were Ultimate Level Digimon * Survived a shot from Angemon's Hand of Fate, but injured. * Killed Wizardmon * His spirit survived after his body was destroyed. Flaws * Intelligent, but arrogant. * Can be weakened in sunlight. * Was killed by Angewomon by a powered-up Celestial Arrow. VenomMyotismon When first killed by Angewomon, Myotismon's spirit endured and he used his bat familiars to consume data from various sources that include Digimon underlings too weak to evade them. By six seconds after 6:06PM, Myotismon reconstituted himself as a giant monster with his upper half encased in an exoskeleton. As VenomMyotismon, Myotismon is reduced to an hate-filled omnicidal manic consumed by hunger and rage. * Level/Type: Mega Dark-Beast * Short-Range: Tyrant Savage * Mid-Range: Chaos Flame * Special: Nightmare Claw (paralysis attack) * Abilities: Near-Immortal Feats * Easily overpowered WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Angemon and Angewomon. * Apparently has a alternate, more stronger form, with the head of his true form being located in crotch. * His spirit survived from being destroyed for a second time. Flaws * Lost most of his intelligence through Digivolution, and has more of a savage hate-filled, hungry, rampaging attitude. * Despite having wings, VenomMyotismon can't fly. * The hidden head in VenomMyotismon's crotch is his weakpoint. * Failed to enter his true form before his demise. * Body was disintegrated by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. MaloMyotismon Though destroyed by the Digidestined, Myotismon survived again and took refuge in the body of Yukio Okikawa and influenced the man's actions for the next three years. When Oikawa learned of the Dark Spore that Millenniummon implanted in Ken Ichijouji, Myotismon influenced the human to scan it and create copies to implant in children that Arukenimon and Mummymon acquired. Once the Dark Spores that to blossom into flowers, Myotismon tricks Oikawa to bring the children to the World of Dreams where he emerges from his host and absorbs the Dark Flowers to transform into MaloMyotismon. Unlike VenomMyotismon, MaloMyotismon retains his intelligence and possesses an inhumanly cruel personality and determine to achieve his goal by any means. * Level/Type: Mega Dark-Lord * All-Range: Screaming Darkness (High-temperature beams from his shoulder cannons Sodom and Gomorrah.), Crimson Mist (acidic blood-mist) * Special: Mental Illusion, Pandæmonium * Abilities = Near-Immortal Feats * Managed to retain both a new body, and regain his intelligence. * Easily destroyed both Arukenimon and Mummymon. * Nearly entrapped the DigiDestined in various illusion. * Can grow stronger the more people are filled with doubt. * Enlarges while in the Digital World. * Nearly destroyed both the Digital World and Real World. Flaws * Just as arrogant as his original form * Illusions can be broken if someone is fully content with their lives. * Grows weaker the more people are filled with hope, to the point where his body can get destroyed. * Soul was finally destroyed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Digimon Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Namco Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Undead Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Virus